Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical power plugs and receptacles, and in particular, it relates to power plugs and receptacles that have a protection devices coupled to the conductor plates of the plug and receptacle.
Description of the Related Art
Electrical power plugs and receptacles are widely used in everyday life for connecting to electrical appliances. The electrical contact components such as plates or plates of plugs and receptacles are typically made of copper alloys, and their exterior housings use plastic materials for insulation. Typically, the receptacle is mounted in the wall, and the plug is connected to an appliance or another board having multiple receptacles. During long term use, the contact plates of the receptacle may lose their resilience so the contact between the contact plates of the receptacle and the plug may be affected, the receptacle or plug may be affected by humidity, or over-current conditions may occur during use. In certain conditions, the copper alloy plates may generate a high temperature, which may melt the insulating housing of the receptacle and cause fire. Similarly, in over-load conditions, the copper alloy plates of the receptacles can generate a high temperature, and the contact plates of the plug are also at high temperature, which may melt the insulating housing of the plug and cause fire and damage.